Draco and Harry through music
by Mickibooo
Summary: Ten songs. Ten Drabbles. The time goes until the last sound is over. This is what I got out of it. Little Drarry ficlets with different songs as motivation.


**Drabble challange / Music challenge**

**Category: Harry Potter**

**Ship: Drarry / Harry x Draco**

**Rules:**

**ongs – 10 Drabbles – no skipping – allowance to write only until the song ends **

**1. I don't dance - HSM**

Harry sighed as he looked at his boyfriend of two years. "You know that I won't dance." he said simply though Draco just smirked and shook his head. "Oh and what about that one time that we spend at the disco?" he asked sheepishly "That looked like dancing to me." Harry sighed softly and shook his head "Draco, darling, that wasn't dancing. It was me grinding into you the whole time." The raven haired wizard smirked lightly "Though I wouldn't mind repeating that, you know." He said and winked at his boyfriend who lightly nodded "That could most definitely be arranged."

**2. Oh Death – Jen Titus **

Draco looked at him and sneered as his eyes wandered up and down the raven haired male's body. "You have no idea how much I wanted this, wanted you." he said, his lips twisted into a grin that would make Lord Voldemort run away at the sight of it.

"D-Draco… What?" Harry asked and backed off again.

**3. Bad Bromance - ?**

As he stood in front of the mirror of Malfoy Manor, he sighed and looked at his phone. Sixteen unread messages, all from the same person, his best friend Harry Potter. The other teen was constantly trying to talk to him and people around them even were convinced that they were gay for each other. Hell, how could that even happen? Draco didn't know what to do about it anymore. Maybe he should try not being friends with him anymore? The tall blond looked at himself and shook his head "No… That wouldn't help.." he mumbled and shrugged. Guess he'd have to live with it then.

**4. Comatose – Skillet **

It hurt. Oh, how it hurt.  
Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw the handsome blond that was talking to his friends, not sparing him a second glance like he usually did.

Harry knew that it was his own fault. Hell, of course it was. He was the one who accused him of sleeping with Blaise Zabini of all people.

But the brunet also knew that he couldn't live like this. He needed Draco, life without him didn't seem to feel real. It was like seeing everything out of another person's eyes, not able to do anything anymore.

Without Draco, he didn't want to life, hell, he probably couldn't properly. He needed to apologize or this comatose would never stop.

**5. If I had you – Adam Lambert**

As Draco watched Harry from afar, he wondered what he could do to get the gorgeous man, to make him his. His mind never seemed to stop coming back to those thoughts:  
harry Potter in his arms, Harry Potter in his bed, Harry Potter in his life.  
The Slytherin found himself even better dressed tham usually, dressed to impress one would have to assume and hell, was it true since he knew that those clothes surely would catch everyone's attention and get him his prey.

He wanted Harry Potter and he always got what he wanted.

**6. The last night - Skillet**

Harry stood at the Astronomy Tower, looking down onto it.  
He would do this, he would not back up this time, he knew it.

That was when he shook his head. He had to say goodbye first, goodbye to him.  
Nobody knew about them but Draco and Harry had been a couple though the raven had put distance between them when people started calling him names for having let their friends die in war.  
Draco already knew what Harry had planned and went towards him. "Harry.." he whispered and pulled the male into his embrace "This is the last night you'll spend alone. I'll never let go of you anymore. Stay with me. I won't let you go." Harry couldn't do anything but slumb into his arms and sob, holding onto him.

**7. Would it matter - Skillet**

Draco looked around and let himself fall to the ground, his eyes wandering over the sea. He had given such a horrible task. Killing Dumbledor. He still couldn't believe it though now he had to, right? He had thought about not dloing it and getting killed but did that even matter? Getting killed? He wouldn't be missed anyway so why would it matter if he tried changing now? That was when he felt someone sit down beside him. He looked up and saw the person he had expected the least. Harry Potter.

"Sometimes it's worth to change, you know…" he mumbled softly and then simply stood up again and Draco could only watch as he disappeared back into the castle. "Maybe…" he then whispered.

**8. Carry on my wayward son – Mumford and sons**

Harry looked up as he held the stone in his hand, the shimmering form of his father next to him. "You have to carry on, my son." He said softly "You have a mission." Harry stared at him, his eyes filled with worry and fear "What if I can't do it?" he asked softly. "What if I go mad while I do this?" tears began rolling down his cheeks. His father shook his head and smiled "Don't worry about it" he softly said "You will be able to and then you cam have your peace. Now stop crying my dear. You have people that love you and that always be there for you" the brunet nodded and smiled slightly, thinking of a particular blond. "Thank you, dad" he said and James nodded. "I'll wait for you here in heaven though I don't expect you here any soon."

**9. Something I need – One Republic**

Draco sat up in his bed and when he looked at the clock next to his bed in Hogwarts, it read 2:10 am and he shook his head lightly, trying to shake it off.

It wasn't a plkeasant dream, him and all of his loved ones having died, everyone in a different way and he hadn't been able to say goodbye.

The blond was panting as he closed his eyes again, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand that. He thought about his mother first, then his boyfriend. He needed to say those both how much he loved them.  
When he thought about his beautiful brunet love, he then decided something. He wanted to be with him when he died. He wanted to be able to die together with him, when they were old. He smiled softly at the thought. Yes, if he had to die then with Harry, together, of old age, having lived a happy life with the other wizard.

**10. Next Contestant - Nickelback**

Harry Potter was not amused.

That was the sixth time that some bloke had stared at his boyfriend and he couldn't stand it at all. They were in a disco and while Harry didn't want to dance, Draco did and bloody hell, he did. He was moving gracefully and sexily and everyone could see that.  
When one then had the nerve to grab the blond's arse, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He shoved the man aside and grinded up against Draco. "Mine." He said possessively.


End file.
